Let's Keep it a Secret
by Sol Embers
Summary: Jealousy is such a strong word... and emotion. Light realized this... But, no one can have her sister. Serah belongs to HER, and her ONLY. - YURI - RATED M - LIGHT x SERAH - REPOST


_**AC: Hey everyone! Here's some Farroncest for you~!-**_

_**GUYS, IM SORRY. I just found out that this was suddenly taken down... and I don't know why, but I read it was for Rating issues. But... It was Rated M... and nothing's higher than rated M... LOL? Uhh, yeah orz REPOSTING-**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"I never really hated Snow. In fact, I was jealous."

Lightning began to speak, her hand on her sister's cheek, "He's always with you, saying he'll protect you... And I was being a jerk about it..." She trailed off, glancing down at the kitchen floor. How unusual, for Light, to pour out her emotions like that. Truth is, she's in love with her own sister, who's married to the man she didn't exactly approve of.

She can't just steal her, can she?

The older pink haired female looked at her younger sister and cracked a small smile, "I wanted to protect you... I just didn't know how." She said. Serah thought it was weird, is this the Claire that she remembers? She remembered her as protective in every way possible, loving the little one even if she's busy. Light pulled herself away as she heard the door open. It was Snow. Light looked away and headed out, thinking it's best if she doesn't pick up any more fights.

* * *

"So you're tellin' me... You like your own sister?" Fang asked the pink haired soldier with her usual accent. She held hands with the girl beside her, the Oerban female Vanille. "I don't think it's bad," Vanille pointed out, swirling her finger about, "love is love~"

Fang sighed with a smile, kissing her head. "Alright, go and help some kids over there, Sweetie." And Vanille nodded before leaving them be. The tribal warrior looked at the soldier and crossed her arms. "I think you should tell her." said Fang bluntly.

"Are you serious? She's married."

"She'll choose who she really wants along the way."

"There is no choosing."

"Well, then don't get butthurt if she don't love you back."

Light stopped and scowled at her friend, "...Then I will." She said, and quickly left to her sister's home. It wasn't far from where Fang and Vanille lived, it was more of a five minute walk. The Farron's eldest knocked on the door and looked around, it seemed that Snow wasn't there. When she heard the door open, she saw her sister only in simple undergarments and was suddenly pulled in.

"Sorry, forgot to get some clothes." She yawned and took a step away, but the eldest grabbed her hand, "...Serah." she called out quietly.

"Yes, Oneechan?" She smiled drowsily. Light leaned in and stroked her cheek, "Is it okay?"

"Okay what?-"

Their lips made contact, shocking Serah. Pushed, her back leaned against the wall. The married woman couldn't think straight, and so she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. Things began to heat, as the soldier licked the younger female's lips. Serah whimpered from the lick and gave access to her mouth. The ache in both of their hearts began to heal, pulling one another until they reached Serah's bedroom.

"Oneechan..." The pink haired female called for her sister, then got pushed onto the master bedroom. Light's eyes burned with passion, lust. She crawled onto the bed and kissed her neck, roughly stripping the girl under her. She kissed again, and saw a bruise just nearby her kissing spot. She growled and looked at her sister. "No one's allowed to mark you..." She bellowed, "You belong to me... and me only."

Whimper and soft moans escaped Serah's lips as Claire bit her neck gently, sucking roughly to leave marks all over her. Both the pink haired females parted, panting for a split second. Light grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, soon nibbling on the stockings, biting away the item that's been protecting the core. But, another layer was encountered. Lightning made a face and ripped it off before plunging herself down for her prey.

"Claire!" The shorter female gasped, gripping onto the bed sheets. she bit her lip to hold in any noises that she wanted to scream, but the older Farron wasn't going to make it easy for her. The former Guardian Corps's thumb made contact to the sphere just above the lips and rubbed it vigorously.

A loud moan escaped Serah's lips and her body arched, curling around her sister. The woman gripped her hair and tugged as the rubbing vibrated against her sphere faster, harder. Claire sucked on the oh-so-unfaithful wife's entrance and a finger made its way in. Both females twitched, pausing for another split second. Light crawled up to the other aqua blue eyed female and kissed, her finger settling into a fast rhythm.

Moans in ecstasy escaped the younger one's lips. A sudden pulse rushed out as her sister hit _that _spot before she cried out, releasing her energy. _...That was too quick._ Light rolled her eyes and nibbled on her sister's lips. "I thought you'd be used to it." She growled.

"N-no... I'm still a little sensitive-"

"-No, a lot." Claire purred and began to thrust again, her finger rubbing her nerves at the right times, as if she knew how to pleasure the 20 year old Farron. Serah moaned into her sister's ear, whimpering "More, more!"

Hours have passed, and Light's arm was completely exhausted. She made butterfly kisses from her sister's inner thigh to her lips. "Oneechan..." The younger one purred and leaned in for another kiss. In the end, they had made their love affair a secret, giving Light a lot more reasons to smile for.


End file.
